


Como llegaste a mi

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Aclaro no se mucho de Naruto una amiga me pidió hacerlo y pues esto salio, son como los pensamientos que tiene Sasuke hacia Sakura, pues sin mas que decir se los comparto y espero les guste.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	Como llegaste a mi

Mil veces me he hecho esa pregunta y todavía no encuentro la respuesta, ¿Cómo llegaste a mí?, siempre me he preguntado eso, siempre estabas detrás de mí, haciendo cosas para impresionarme y que yo te notara, debo confesar que eso me parecía una estupidez, solo hacías las cosas para llamar mi atención y no porque tu así lo quisieras, no entendías que no me interesaba, pero tú no eras la única acosadora, en la aldea todas se morían por mí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan, un clan que fue destruido, mi única meta era hacerme más fuerte que Hitachi, ser el mejor y no una sombra de mi hermano, pero sin darme cuenta mi objetivo se volvía mas lejano, al convivir con el equipo 7 sentía que estaba en familia aun con las idioteces del estúpido de Naruto, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese idiota me superaba poco a poco debía hacer algo rápido, yo debía ser el más fuerte de todos yo y solo yo, necesitaba alejarme de todos y de ti, cuantas veces te trate con indiferencia, te trate mal e ignoraba pero siempre volvías a mí para pedir mi opinión y regalarme esa sonrisa tuya que aunque no lo demostrara me intrigaba como era capaz que un ser fuera tan amable conmigo y estuviera al tanto de mi cuando yo no daba nada a cambio, necesitaba endurecer mi corazón que poco a poco se estaba ablandando, por eso hice lo que te causo dolor, abandone Konoha aun después de encontrarme contigo y decirme que no lo hiciera que no me apartara de ti que incluso me ayudarías con mi objetivo pero que no te dejara, esa vez te hice creer que no me importaba, pero la realidad era otra no quería que tu corazón y alma se oscureciera y terminara como yo, tu esencia es la de una chica alegre algo insegura pero fuerte, yo no podía cambiarte por eso la mejor opción era dejarte inconsciente para que no sufrieras mas en ese momento, esperaba que con el tiempo me olvidaras e hicieras tu vida pero estaba muy equivocado, no solo tu sino que toda Konoha querían que regresara y fueron en mi búsqueda, en ese tiempo en que me aleje de ustedes me volví mas frio, hice cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, necesitaba ser un ser al que no le importara nada, que solo velara por sí mismo, pero no pude, siempre estabas ahí en mis pensamientos, tenía que olvidarte, tenía que sacar ese sentimiento dentro de mí que no me dejaba en paz, me convertí en un asesino, un criminal de los más peligrosos, al final llegue a la conclusión de que la única forma de borrar lo que fui y lo que provocabas en mi era acabando con tu vida, no había más salida, solo así dejarías de estar en mi mente, ya no existirías no habría por que sufrir era acabar con el dolor de ambos ¿no?, tu siempre preocupada por mí y yo sin poder ser lo que necesitabas, todos ganarían ¿cierto?, pero para mi mala suerte de una u otra manera terminaban salvándote, así nunca acabaríamos con nuestro dolor, ¿Cuántas veces intente acabar con tu vida? ¿Dos o tres? Creo que perdí la cuenta, varias veces cambie mi objetivo y el rumbo de mi vida lo primero vengar a mi clan, ser más fuerte que Hitachi, realizar una Revolución Shinobi, bueno hasta quería ser Hokage, creo que no yo mismo sabía lo que quería, me resulta algo irónico que tuvieras el valor de salvar al tipo que en más de una ocasión intento asesinarte, tal vez solo intentabas salvarme ¿no es así? pero como dije esa es tu escancia pero creo que solo conmigo porque al idiota de Naruto siempre lo regañabas, el también influyo en mi forma de pensar y al final regrese al punto de inicio Konoha y más que eso regrese ara quedarme a tu lado, aun me cuesta expresar mis emociones y sentimientos pero tú me comprendes y aceptas, aceptación ¿acaso era eso lo que buscaba? Tuve que ir vagando por el mundo sin darme cuenta de que lo que más buscaba lo tenías tú, me alegro de al fin haber encontrado lo que más anhelaba.

Te veo jugar en el jardín con nuestra pequeña, yo solo observo desde la puerta, veo como vienen hacia mí y Sarada entra a la casa, me miras y me sonríes como siempre, ante esto solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer, lentamente levanto mi mano y pongo dos dedos en tu frente y sin darme cuenta se me escapa una leve sonrisa, bajo mi mano y camino hacia dentro de la casa, pero algo me detiene me has abrazado por la espalda, te acercas a mi oído y de tus labios sale un susurro diciendo "GRACIAS".

Aparto tus brazos de mi y una de mis manos se posa en tu mejilla, te acerco a mí y te beso, no me gusta hacerlo pero sé que lo necesitas me has dado todo y es mi forma de pagarte, porque en ti encontré mi salvación.


End file.
